The Dark Apprentice
by Solica
Summary: What if Kazeaze has some apprentice without the Chase knowing about it? This is the story about them! OC-Centric! Chapter 2: Conflict IS UP!
1. Prologue

**The Dark Apprentice**

**Prologue**

Solica: Okay guys... this is only a prologue of my new story.

Aira: What? So I will be abandoned? *begin to cry*

Solica: No, no. As I have said before "this is only a prologue"

Aira: Phew...

Solica: But... If everyone is too curious and interested in this story... I think I will begin to write this story along with your story...

Aira: ~_~

Solica: This is very short, but please enjoy it =3

Aina: **SOLICA DOESN'T OWN GRAND CHASE, SHE ONLY HAS THIS STORY AND ALL OF HER OC!**

Solica: Thanks a lot Aina. Err... I forget to tell you that I'm not accepting any OC in this story until I told you to.

Aina: *nod*

* * *

><p>In the far west of Serdin's Town, there were a huge black bricked mansion with a beautiful garden around it. There are not many windows and the inside looks very dark. No one know about this mansion whereabouts because it has some kind of magic barrier around it.<p>

"From now on, this will be your new home.."

A woman with black, long, wavy hair said to a small, black hooded figure beside her. Both of them stood together in front of the mansion.

The woman wears a long black dress that exposed half of her breast and her slender legs, while her eyes and lipstick were black too.

Maybe everyone that saw her will think that she is creepy instead of beautiful.

Meanwhile, the hooded figure that were a lot shorter than her (he/she was only by the woman's waist) is nodded silently while watching the entire black mansion like it was her enemy or something similar than that.

"Lady Kazeaze, is she the one?"

A boy with gray, spiky hair said from the mansion's entrance. He wears a white and gray light armor and brought a pair of long spear on his back. The hilt is white color while the edge looks sharp enough to cut through a huge stone. His gray eyes looks kinda sleepy.

"Yes she is, please take care of her for me" The black woman name Kazeaze gave him a creepy smile and push the hooded girl slightly to make her move towards the boy.

The girl hesitated for a moment and stares at the gray haired boy.

Became impatient by the girl action, the boy approached her and grab her by her wrist.

"!"

The girl looks upset. She twisted the boy's hand that grabbed her wrist and then throw him into the air.

Instead of panicked, the boy calmly fixed his position in the air and landed perfectly on his foot.

"What was that for?" His tone become sharper than before.

Without replying his question, the girl dash towards him with a huge, sharp knife in her right hand.

"Tch!"

_**CLANK!**_

Knife and spear clashed each other. The boy defend the knife that the girl slashed with both of his long spear. Both of them were equal in power.

Suddenly, the hooded girl jumped back and throw her huge knife towards the boy's face.

The boy, of course avoid it. He smirked at the girl and realized that the girl too, smirked under her cloak.

He felt something from the back and turn around.

There he saw...

A small knife flying straight toward his left eye...

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

><p>Solica: Anddddd, it's done~ =3<p>

Aina: Stop making such a cliffhanger! *throw a water spear toward Solica*

Solica: I told ya! It's just a prologue! *avoid*

Aira: Uuuu~ Stop it you two we're still on air now~

Solica: Oh, right...

New OC (girl): I guess this is the beginning of our story

New OC (boy): Yep! And we'll beat both Aira and Aina's popularity! Readers! Please make Solica continue our story via PM or reviews!

Aira: Uuu~

Aina: What! How dare you!

New OC (boy): Huh? Do have any problem with that?

Aina: Of course I am! You're my junior after all! You must respect me!

New OC (boy): Like hell I would!

Aina: Grrr...

Solica: Okay! That's enough you two! Get out from here if you want to continue from here

Aina & New OC (boy): *glare at each other*

Solica: *sigh* Like the New OC (boy) said before, you can made me continue this story via PM or...

Aira: Review~

New OC (girl): Your decision is very important , so please tell us what do you want...

Solica: Thanks for reading this too =3 Sorry if this is very bad...

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

1. Kazeaze here is my self made. KOG never show her appearance...


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

Solica: Hello everyone! Back to my new story today~

Aira: Whaaaa! When are you going to write mine? *pouted*

Solica: I don't know. I already type it, but I think it's very bad, so I stopped before it became worse.

Aira: *sob*

Aina: But this chapter… prologue again?

Solica: Yes it is, I made this in two days! It really is hard you know!

Aina: This short?

Solica: I told you, this one is hard. I changed my writing style again =_=

Aina: ominous give you many critics and you changed you writing style right?

Solica: Yeah… Well, he helps me in many things….

New OC (girl): When are we going to begin the story? I'm tired being called new OC (girl)

Solica: Okay, okay. Now let us-

New OC (boy): BEGIN THE STORY!

Solica: *smacked his head* DON'T STEAL MY LINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Abyss Mansion…

A mansion that located in far west of Serdin's Town….

The wall was made from more than a thousand black bricks and the mansion itself didn't have much window.

Around the mansion, there was a beautiful garden with many kinds of flowers, trees, and bushes.

There is also a small fountain and small bench to sit in the front.

The garden itself looks so much better than the mansion that is dark and gloomy.

Of course the owner of this mansion is none other than the most infamous witch, Kazeaze…

Even if it is her mansion, she never lives here. Not even once.

Only two people lives here right now. They were-

"KYRIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Oh, it already started…

* * *

><p><strong>Male Protagonist POV<strong>

**_Location: Abyss Mansion, Main Room_**

Today, I'm sitting as always on one of the sofas in the main room.

The mansion's main room itself is not quite large.

It has 2 big sofas, a fireplace, a small table, and one big bookshelf that contains many books about magic.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Canus Alvern, Canus for short.

I'm Lady Kazeaze's first apprentice and I'm a Lancer with two long spears as my main weapon.

Both of my hair and eyes are gray, and I choose a gray and white light armor as my daily clothes.

*_TUD TUD TUD_*

A girl with lime green hair entered the main room silently. She is Kyrie Verts, Lady Kazeaze's second apprentice. I don't know what her job is, but I know that she is great at using knives. Her lime green hair grow past her shoulder and she is wearing a green leaf patterned furisode (I think that's what it called) with white as the background color and… brown wooden sandals along with a pair of short-white socks. I ever asked her about her weird clothes and she said that Lady Kazeaze is the one who gave it to her.

Her face is remain expressionless all the time even if she is quiet cute. Other than that, she's…

"What are you doing right now?" I asked.

She takes out a small notebook and a pencil from her pocket and begins to write. It didn't take too long for her to finish her writing and show it to me.

_Messing around with the Dark Anmons_

That's what she said or you could say…. wrote.

Kyrie never said anything to me since the first time we met. Lady Kazeaze told me that she originally can talk, but she's just not used to talk to other people.

"What!"

I sprinted to the window next to my sofa and look outside. It allows me to see the front garden from here.

There I saw, a small mountain of Dark Anmons, they look like a pile of junk iron that is ready to be thrown away.

*sigh* "Could you stop doing that? If you kill them, then there won't be anyone to guard the mansion"

I rub the back of my head lazily and turn to face Kyrie who already began to write in her notebook.

_But I'm bored… _

Oh, man…

"I know, I know, but Lady Kazeaze didn't give us any order or lesson until now. We have to wait for her to give us one"

_Can we go to the town?_

"I can, but you can't"

_Why?  
><em>

"Lady Kazeaze's order, don't ask me why"

_I still want to go_

…. I stared at her blankly and then take a deep breath before continuing.

"I SAID NO!"

Kyrie remains expressionless, but I know she's disappointed by my answer.

*_DING DING_* (bell sound)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrie POV<strong>

I think Canus heard that bell sound too.

That sound made us know that Lady Kazeaze call for us and it came from a dark room called "Darkness Call"

Canus was the one who name it. He's the first one who live here after all...

**_Location: Abyss Mansion, Darkness Call Room_**

We run inside the room quickly and then stand beside a pool of green water in the middle of the room.

The green pool shows us Lady Kazeaze's usual face.

"Lady Kazeaze, did you call us?" Canus bow slightly to the pool.

"Yes I am. It's a good thing to see you two healthy, did you two get along well?" She smiles softly, expecting some good answers.

"Uuummm… More or less…" The gray haired boy answered.

I think Lady Kazeaze doubt his answers, she took a quick glance to me before she looked back to him.

"I see… Now, let's move on to the business…"

"I'm sure you two already aware of the Grand Chase presence"

Both of us nodded.

I don't know much about this "Grand Chase", but Lady Kazeaze's enemy is my enemy too.

"They are a group of humans that always interrupted with my plan. Avoid them at any cost. I can't let them know about you two, not now…"

I write in my notebook and then show it to Lady Kazeaze. She already knows that I won't speak if Canus is still here.

_What should we do then? _

Lady Kazeaze clicked her finger and soon, a scroll jump out from the pool.

"That scroll can explain it to you, please remain cautious all the time. And Kyrie…."

I make a question mark in my notebook and then show it to her.

"Don't kill anyone or hurt Canus…"

I heard Canus cleared his throat loudly. He sure is nervous around me after my attack nearly made him half blind when we first met.

He managed to avoid my knife a second before it struck his eyes.

No one win or lose that day because Lady Kazeaze stopped us…

_I won't_

After she saw my answer, the image on the pool disappears, leaving the two of us alone in the dark room.

Canus picked the scroll from the floor and turn to face me.

"Shall we get going?"

I silently nodded and follow him out of the room.

This is not that bad, I knew it.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Aina: No cliffhanger today?<p>

Solica: What? You want some?

Aina: No thanks…

Kyrie: At lasts a name….

Aira: Hey, you talk?

Kyrie: I originally can, it's hard to not to talk here.

Canus: Come on, when are you going to talk to me in the story?

Kyrie: Just wait and see…

Canus: ….

Solica: Readers, if you're confused when reading the first prologue, I'm very sorry about that. I'm not good in description and battle.

Canus: And it's a good thing that you got some reviews before.

Solica: Uhhh…. Yeah. Thank you so much too for all of your heartwarming review =3

Kyrie: *write in her notebook and then show it to the reader * _R & R please_


	3. Chapter 1: Ally

**Chapter 1: Ally**

Solica: Good days guys~ *phew* At last I managed to update….

Aira: *pat Solica* Don't forget to update mine to =3

Solica: Yeah… Later… *fainted*

Canus: Kyrie, you can open this chapter…

Kyrie: Solica only own her OC and I'M NOT MUTE! That's all.

Canus: ….

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

The sun was shining so bright today in Elven forest. Even if there were a lot of unknown plants and big trees, it didn't reduce the hot temperature.

Not many animals can be seen here, only some orcs, goblins and harpies that walking back and forth around the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Canus POV<strong>

_**Location: Elven Forest, Forest Path**_

"Crap! This is way too hot!"

I was fanning myself with my hands while walking deeper into the forest along with Kyrie.

Looks like the heat didn't affect her much. She is sweating but not us much as me.

It must be the armor that makes me felt hotter…

"HALT!"

Both I and Kyrie stopped by the sudden shout.

Not too long, a huge orc walk toward us.

Each step it took makes the ground shook.

"Who are you? Are you the Grand Chase?" The green colored orc pointed its hammer to us.

"We're Lady Kazeaze's apprentice" I said to it.

"Do you have any proof?" The orc pointed its hammer even more towards us.

Kyrie then gives me the scroll that Lady Kazeaze gave us before, and I show it to the orc.

"Hmmm…. Scout the Elven Forest and don't give any assistance to the orc, goblin and harpies…." The orc read it and then hummed.

"Okay, you may pass. Don't go kill yourselves there kid, no one will help you if are in danger. Buahahah!"

_*KRKKK*_ (bone clenching sound)

Uh oh, Kyrie's pissed. She clenched her hand a few times with an angry look on her face.

"A- Alright, we'll get going now. Bye, bye!"

I held Kyrie's hand quickly and then run passed the confused orc.

Kyrie still glaring angrily at the orc even if we already run passed it.

How troublesome….

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrie POV<strong>

_**Location: Elven Forest, Path to the Troll**_

I slapped Canus hands that held mine and then write in my notebook.

_What was that for? _

"I won't let you kill that orc" he said.

_Why not? He's annoying!_

"Because Lady Kazeaze ordered you not to kill anyone, plus… that orc is our ally"

I stared at him for a few moments and then leave him deeper to the forest.

"H- Hey! Don't go by yourself!"

Canus followed me from behind.

Without slowing my pace, I keep walking and walking until I reach a clearing.

The ground was muddy here and there is a huge green monster in the middle of it.

A lot of branch and leaves stuck in its body and it looks… muddy and disgusting…

"I said…."

Canus appeared behind me and I think he noticed the green monster too.

_*GROWWLL*_

It growled as it notices our presence.

"Kyrie, stay behind me…" Canus whispered to me when he noticed that the monster started to walk toward us slowly.

What did he do? Did he think lowly of me because I'm a girl?

….

Guess I'll let that slip for now….

_*GRRRR*_

The monster nearing its face to Canus and sniffed him and then continue to sniffed me afterwards.

Its body smells so bad… I even stop my breath to prevent the bad smell invading my nose.

_*GROWWWW*_

The green monster then raises its head and it's faced curled up like a smile.

I think it knows that we're not an enemy….

"Wha…Hey…" Canus tried to stop me when I walk forward the monster, but he didn't dare to touch me and decided to pull back for now.

At least he knew that I don't like being touched by him…

_*GRRRR*_

The green monster lean its face to me and rub it against my white furisode, making it slightly muddy.

It's not like I care about it….

_Canus, what is this monster called? I showed my notebook to the shocked-look lancer._

"Huh? Oh, it's called Troll. Every human and elves always avoid it because it attacked them… " He explained.

"I guess Lady Kazeaze managed to tame it…"

…. Lady Kazeaze….

I wonder what did she do to tame a dangerous monster like this….

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

_**Location: Elven Forest, Somewhere Near Canus and Kyrie Location**_

"Mega Slash!" A red ponytail girl slashed her sword toward a green orc that is twice of her heights.

"Miss Elesis! Don't go wander too far!" This time, an elf girl shouted from around ten meters behind the red girl. Her hair was blonde and tied into one ponytail.

"Yeah! Stop killing yourself, red head!" A purple, short haired girl followed to shout beside the elf girl.

"I'm not- Uh, oh…." The girl named Elesis stopped middle track after she saw a huge green monster stood alone in the clearing.

_*GROWLLL!*_

"T… That's a Troll! Be careful, Miss Elesis! It's coming toward us!" The elf girl shouted while readying her arrows.

"You don't have to tell me about that, Lire!" Elesis stepped back to join her two friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Canus POV<strong>

_**Location: Elven Forest, Some Bushes in the Troll Location**_

Damn… How did it turn out like this?

"Ughh…"

Kyrie stirred in my arms slightly, making me realized that I was pinning her on the ground all this time.

"Crap! Gotta move!" I thought while backed away quickly from her.

"I hope she won't get mad, I hope she won't get mad" I prayed silently, not wanting to get my head chopped off by a certain mysterious cute girl.

_*STARE*_

*gulp* She's staring at me dangerously!

_*KRSSKK KRSSKK*_

Kyrie crawled onto me and then leaned her face closer to mine.

It was very close that we are nearly kissed each other….

_*PINCH!*_

"OUCH! What the-"

_You perv!_

"Am not!" I can feel my face hot from embarrassed.

"SHOOTING STAR!"

A girl voice disturbs us, making us take a peek from the bushes.

***GROWWLLL*** The troll growled in pain after getting stabbed by some arrows and it landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Yay! Nice shot, Lire!" A purple haired girl said in excitement.

"Yep! That was pretty good" Another girl with red haired said.

An elf girl (that I think that she's the one who shot that arrow) blushed a bit.

"They must be the Grand Chase that Lady Kazeaze talking about…" I thought.

*sigh* "Let's just go back for now, Kyrie. Or mission here is finished…"

I move quietly to the other side of the bushes, hoping that Kyrie follow me. But she didn't…

"Kyrie?" I called her.

She didn't move from her place.

"Kyrie? You okay?" I tried to call her once more, louder this time.

"! Wh-" The green haired girl startled and almost said something, but she stopped after realizing she's with me.

_What's your problem?_

Kyrie showed her notebook to me. Her face looks slightly angry.

"Uhh… Let's go home… I guess?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrie POV<strong>

_**Location: Elven Forest, Some Bushes in the Troll Location**_

He's… weird…

I turned around and followed Canus to go back home to the mansion.

But… I don't know why… my heart hurt when seeing that troll dies…

**_Location: Abbys Mansion, Darkness Call Room_**

"So… The Chase beat them all, true?"

"That's right, Lady Kazeaze" Canus replied with his usual formal style.

"Hmmm…" Lady Kazeaze hummed, she looks like she's in a deep thoughts.

"Well… It's a pity to hear they failed, but I think it's a good think to see you two in a good condition" She gave us a quick warm smile.

It really is rare to see her like that….

"You can take a rest for now….. I'll call you when I need you two"

After saying that, the image on the pool blurred and then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

_**Location: Kazeaze Castle, Throne Room**_

The black haired woman, namely Kazeaze, clicked her fingers and made the floating magic ball in front of her stopped glowing.

She slumped lazily in her big stone throne and then gazed to the nearby window.

The scenery only showed some Dark Anmons that was on patrol and the dark, gloomy sky.

But it was enough for the woman to rest after the long day.

"Everything works as you've planned, huh?"

A spiky, red haired man said after opening the throne room's door.

He seems like around 30 years old and was wearing a simple red armor on his body.

"More or less… I can't see the future after all…" Kazeaze straighten her sit and face the man properly.

"I see… I'm counting on you then, Kazeaze…"

The man smirked.

*hmph* "Same to you then…"

"Elscud…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Solica: FINISSHHHH!<p>

Kyrie: You're too loud… *stabbed Solica with her knife*

Solica: *dies*

Canus: *sigh* Stop killing her, Kyrie. It's useless…

Kyrie: I know…. I just want to do it.

Canus: Uhh…. Who's Elscud by the way?

Solica: He's Elesis's father. Check Grand Chase wikia for more information.

Canus: Rightttt….

Kyrie: Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R….

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

1. Kyrie didn't like to be touched by a stranger and boy….

2. The troll… Elven Forest boss…

3. Canus is… over protective towards Kyrie?

4. The Grand Chase not yet meet Ronan and the others (They already meet Ryan, but this is OC centric story)

5. The Grand Chase still in their basic job.

6 Mega Slash. Elesis's basic job 1st skill.

7. Shooting Star. Lire's basic job 3rd skill.

8. Canus is not a perv, but he's….

9. Canus is always polite when talking with Kazeaze.

10. Kazeaze… smiled warmly? *shivered*

11. What is Elscud doing in Kazeaze's Castle? Secret =3

12. I use only Third, Kyrie, and Canus POV...


	4. Chapter 2: Conflict

**Chapter 2: Conflict**

Solica: Hello everyone~ Long time no se- *stabbed*

Kyrie: *dragged Solica's body out of the room*

Canus: Uhhh... Sorry for the late update everyone. Our author is quiet... busy with her college...

Kyrie: She's just lazy.

Canus: That's true too I guess...

Aina: She changed the POV again I see.

Canus: Why are you here?

Aina: I can't? *glare at Canus*

Canus: ... *sweatdropped*

Kyrie: Whatever, on with the story everyone!

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC!_**  
><strong><em>Thanks to ChaosSeeker for beta-ing this chapter~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Location: Abyss Mansion, Kyrie's Room<em>**

Kyrie's been awakened from her deep slumber. She didn't know what makes her woke up.

It felt like something had keep her from going back to sleep.

The girl noticed that it still dark outside, maybe around 4 in the morning. Kyrie sighed after she failed to go back to sleep and decided to get up from her bed. She realized that she wore the same clothes as yesterday, her muddy furisode. The mud stained her bed and it makes her body itching.

Kyrie walked to the wooden wardrobe in her room and took out a deep purple furisode with white polkadot on it. Not wasting any more time, she enters her personal bathroom and took a shower to clean her body. She never likes to bath in the morning, but this was exceptional.

When she washes her body out from the soap, she smells something.

The soap.

It's smell different when Canus...

Kyrie quickly shook her head to erase her memories from yesterday.

"_Why did I remember something embarassing like that?..."_ She thought as she finished her bath and wore her new clothes. Her lime green hair run freely on her back, it's wet and she likes it when she didn't tie it. Usually she ties it because it gets in the way when she fought. No one will fight her in this early morning, right?

She retrieved her hidden weapon from the dirty furisode and slipped it under her new one. It makes her a lot safer when she brought her weapon. She still didn't trust the boy, Canus completely. He may be act nice to her but there is still no proof if it is real or not. And the thought made Kyrie shivered.

Cold wind welcomed her when she went inside her room. She forgot to close her window before sleeping, she felt very tired yesterday and went to the dream world as soon as she landed on her bed. It's weird. Kyrie always too scared to go to sleep. She always had _this nightmare_ of her.

"Hyah!"

The green haired girl peeked out of her window when she heard the sound, only to found that it is belong to the gray haired boy. He's training by himself at the backyard with his dual spear. His move is fast and accurate. Kyrie could see that every thrust he did is very strong and deadly. He might be able to able to kill anyone with that.

Including her...

"DAMMIT!"

Kyrie snapped back to reality when she heard Canus cursed and thrust both of his spears into the earth. His face full of rage, it's totally different when he was scolded her from making a ruckus in the mansion. This one looks sad and... lonely?

It didn't look like he injured himself... What happened to him?

She grabs her notebook and pencil from the top of a cupboard and jump out of the window. Her room was in second floor but Kyrie ever jumps a lot higher than this.

And it almost made her dead...

"Oh, Kyrie... Good morning. It's rare to see you woke up this early, what's the matter?"

Canus put up a fake smile as soon as he faces her and she knew it almost immediately. The fake smile made her sick for some reason.

_"What's with the bad word?"_

The boy was taken aback after reading the sentence. He didn't know Kyrie had heard him cursing like that. Canus never ask her age but he always behave like the older one and that means he has to give her a good example.

"Sorry, I just realized that my move was not good enough so it makes me upset"

Of course, Kyrie didn't buy that.

"_You're lying. It's perfect for me"_

"It's not" Canus rejected.

The green haired girl then flipped the next page of her notebook and write again.

"_If you do not believe me, how about we spar?"_

"Eh?"

Cold night breeze blew through two of them. Canus looked completely shocked, he never thought the girl will asked something like this. Kyrie ever fight him for a couple of times but this is the first time he ever asked him normally.

It made him scared for some reason.

"Sorry Kyrie but I can't do it..."

_"It's only a spar. You don't need to do it seriously"_

"O...kay?" Canus reluctantly accept the offer, he still thought this is not a good idea. He can only hope this will end quickly.

And he's not dead...

"Show me your strength" After Kyrie showed her notebook to him, she throw it to the ground and pulled out several knives. She went into her battle stance, not even once leave her sharp gaze from the deep gray eyes in front of her.

Canus changed his weapon grip and dashes forward.

He swings his left spear horizontally and Kyrie responds his attack by jumped back a few meters from him. The green haired girl pulled out a small knife and throws it directly to his face.

Canus raise his left spear to deflect it when at the same time he throws the other one to where Kyrie stood.

She managed to avoid the high speed spear only to found out that she's cornered to the wall.

"_Since when did I come this near to the wall!? Did Canus plan this all along?" _

The spear wielder smirked as he saw his enemy fall into his trap. He picked up his other spear from the ground and once again, dashes forward.

Kyrie realized that she will be at the disadvantages if she fights close ranged with Canus. But she also realized that he needs to keep his range to attack. His weapon, unlike her knife… is quiet long…

Around 1.5 or 2 meters long she guessed.

For someone who uses spears like Canus, an approaching enemy is easier than moving out himself.

Kyrie is not an approaching enemy, she IS a moving enemy.

He doesn't care anymore about the distance. Fighting with Kyrie in close range is a LOT better than in long range. It doesn't mean that he can't attack when in long range though, he just didn't want to fight seriously with Kyrie. This is, after all only a spar.

The gray haired boy strikes for her stomach, right arms and other body part which is not vital.

Nothing hits when each strikes of his spears meets Kyrie's dagger.

Sometimes, his attacks managed to push her back and the green haired girl can only cursed her weak muscle. Canus is a lot stronger than her, there is no way she can win without any tactics.

She's more superior in speed, but Canus is quiet fast too…

His swings are the hardest to repel. It always knocked her back and made her hit the wall.

Kyrie notice that she will lose if she didn't get out from this situation.

She doesn't wear any armor so her only defense is her weapon.

Getting pass through Canus is a bit tricky.

When Canus thrust his spears, Kyrie hits its shaft to redirect it and creates an opening. At that moment, the knife wielding girl slide through the opening and jumped as far as she can to create a gap between them.

"Well… That was surprising…" The gray haired boy said in a flat tone while facing his comrade.

He and Kyrie are glaring at each other, preparing their next move. Neither showed any sign of exhaustion.

Their weapon clashed with each other again.

Kyrie with her dagger and Canus with his dual spears.

But something is different this time…

Kyrie often gets flicked away along with her weapon.

Canus power and speed are increasing…

It surprised Kyrie at how different Canus right now compared to when she's fooling around with him every day. He still got that same bored expression plastered on his face and it makes her pissed.

Is she that boring to him? Does he not enjoying his fight with her? Does he think that she's too weak for him to fight?

The more Kyrie thought about it, the more she gets angry.

She recklessly dash through Canus's attack and tackle him to the ground.

One of Canus thrust grazed her right cheek, making a small trickle of blood leaking out from the wounds.

"!"

His spears clattered on the ground, it escaped from his grasp when Kyrie tackled him to the ground.

The only thing that Canus saw right now is Kyrie's face. Her light green eyes and soft green hair that fall freely to his face plus the morning sky as the background makes her looks more beautiful than usual.

But her expression…

It was the ugliest thing that he ever saw.

"Kyrie… why did you-"

_***SLAP!***_

She slapped him.

"-crying…" Canus finished his words. More tears landed on his face and Kyrie started sobbing.

No one said anything for a long time. The gray haired boy felt guilty yet confused.

"What did I do to make her cry?" He wondered, still staring at Kyrie's teary face. Canus knows he won't get anything if he asks Kyrie about it. She just refused to talk to him.

The two teenagers are in their own world that they didn't realize two shadowy figures sneak near them without knowing.

The last thing that they felt is pain.

And everything went black…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Location: Abyss Mansion, Main Room<em>**

A red haired man sitting on a sofa absentmindedly. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep but failed after he notice someone enter the main room.

Without facing the newcomer, the man started talking.

"How are they?"

"Sleeping. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, not now…" The red man picked up a book from the table beside him and read the cover.

"Kara…"

"Yes?" The said person replied.

Kara is a demon who has a white skin that is very unusual for a demon. Her eyes are black and she's wearing a black and white maid uniform with a white ribbon tying her long black hair. She's the only maid who clean and serve everyone in the mansion.

"How did this book get here?" He handed the green covered book to the maid.

"…" Kara stares at it for a moment. She remembered buying this book when she went for shopping yesterday. She knows Canus will hate it if he found it but she's curious about the content.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to keep it… Forgive my carelessness, Sir Sieghart" The maid take the book from him and bows down slightly to apologize. She didn't know much about this man.

Elscud Sieghart.

Kazeaze trust this man to take care of Kyrie and Canus "problem"

Kara didn't mind about it, she was glad that someone can solve their problem. The maid already considers the two of them as her own brother and sister.

"Just be careful next time…"

"Understood…" After saying that, the demon maid leaves the room.

She needs to prepare for the "party" tonight.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Solica: CUT! Good job everyone~<p>

Kyrie: You're still alive?

Solica: Of course I am~ Hahaha~

Kara: Battle scene? It's rare to see you make one.

Solica: Yeah, it's hard and take a veryyyy long time...

Canus: Hey, the book you mention in the story, what is that?

Solica: I can't say much about this... It's about your "problem"

Canus: Oh well... I won't ask any further then...

Kara: Hope all of you readers enjoy this!

Kyrie: And don't forget to R & R... *point her knife to the readers*


End file.
